


Proprietary

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Implied Incest, Other, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expected visit to Ryouma's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proprietary

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.
> 
> Written for the "Mania" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

"I don't want you involving yourself with my brother anymore."

The words come out smoothly, much more calm and patient and calculated than Ryouma would have expected. He doesn't turn in his chair, doesn't even turn his head to the side, just keeps his eyes on his computer screen, his fingers flying over the keys.

Though they may have slowed down. Just slightly.

"And why exactly would you ask such a thing of me?" Ryouma can see his own smile reflected back at him, crooked, just lifting one corner of his mouth. He forces it off his face, then lets it come back naturally, studying the motions of his own features even as he focuses on the formulas scrolling up the monitor.

"You are endangering him needlessly."

More even calm, more anger just barely starting to simmer beneath the surface. How curious, how familiar. "You understand, of course, that he is crucial to my project."

"He is not yours to toy with."

 _Of course not._ Ryouma wiggles his head slightly, licks at his lips. _He's **yours**_.

"Mitsuzane-kun," Ryouma spins fully in his chair, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his cheek in one palm. "Takatora can take care of himself, I assure you."

The boy stares him down, as if to make Ryouma burst into flame with a single look. "I will _kill_ you if you harm him."

Ryouma knows this is no idle threat, knows the illicit bond between the brothers, perhaps more than they do themselves.


End file.
